Dark Paradise
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Bonnie does the ultimate sacrifce. Now she can finally breathe and have some peace, but what happens when Kol disrupts it? Set after 4x13. KENNETT.


**Title: Dark Paradise**

**Summary: Bonnie does the ultimate sacrifce, and now she can finally breathe. But what happens when Kol disrupts it? Set after 4x13. **

**Characters: Bonnie, Kol, Jeremy, Damon, mentions of Elena, Stefan, Rebekah, and Caroline.**

**Parings: Kennett (DUH!) Beremy, minor Bamon, maybe mentions of Stebakah, Forwood, and Klaroline later. **

**Notes: The story doesn't go with the song "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Ray, though I did get the title idea from watching a Kennett vid with it. Sorry to disappoint. Though if someone does want to use the title for a ifc with that song, by all means go for it, I don't own it :) Also, ****Evil Creep Trickster Pro. Shane should be in this and there are mentions of him, but I hadn't decided exactly what to do with him yet, so just imagine him being knocked out on the ground or something. Wow, not the best writing technique** **lol. **

**Inspiration: Like every Kennett fic out there, and two awesome Kennett vids, "Requium for Blue Jeans" (SO BEAUTIFUL) and "Dark Paradise". **

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Long time no write. I've been in love with Kennett since Kol's first five seconds in 3x13, but I wasn't as obessed with them as I have been for the past month or so. I could go on a very long rant about destroying any hopes of Kennett by killing such a short lived and major pontential-filled character. I could mention how the writers love to show us so much potential and just when you think there might be something they're like, 'BAMN! JK SUCKERS!", but I won't. Evil *itches. I'm not bitter. Anywho, this plot came from a dream I had on Satuday (my thoughts of wanting Kol to come back must've went into my self-concious :). My sister and I have been having these different bets and whoever lost had to do a story that the winner wanted and it had to be out of their comfort zone. Naturely, I lost and instead of doing her previous challenge she wanted me to do this. So here I am rushing to get this done before the episode tonight. Hopefully you like it, and if not at least there's one more Kennett fic out there. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Bonnie felt at peace for the first in what seemed like years. She felt the soft grass rub gently between her bare toes as the cool wind flew around her body, sending her white sundress flow along in perfect rhythm. The sound of the waterfall crashing into the lake in front of her was like a hypnotic melody, making her hum along as if she and the water were making music together. Sitting on an old wooden swing hung by heavy rope that was held by a big oak tree, she could hear the wind crashing against the leaves, like it was joining in on the song. She sighed in pure contentment. This place was always one of her favorite spots to go to while she was young. Her Grams would try to take her here every now and then whenever the weather was nice. Other times she'd go with Elena and her family, sometimes bringing a self-invited Caroline. One of her favorite memories there, though, was with her father.

Even when she was young he would still go on a lot of business trips, but when he would get back they would do something together, a lot of the times ending up at the falls having a picnic. One time she mentioned how the tree they always would eat near was perfect to hold a swing, and said how awesome it would be to swing near the falls. So, on the day before he left he took her back there and showed her the swing that he and Elena's dad made for her and the other kids to have. It was one the few completely sweet moments her and her father had ever shared, which made it even more special.

After that, she immediately showed it to the girls. She, Caroline, and Elena decided to carve their names on the tree after seeing it in a movie. They tried ways to put their initials together, but ended up doing 'BEC' and put 3 at the bottom, for eight year olds it wasn't that bad looking. They thought the name fit so well that they decided that if they weren't successful in doing their dream jobs then they would become a girl band called "The BEC 3". Another time after that they saw some kids at the swing saying it was their swing and wouldn't give it up. After a good shouting from Caroline, death glares from Bonnie, hard pushes from both, and a speech about sharing from Elena they finally had their swing back. After, that they decided mark it, and everything they shared, with their name. That then became their insignia, their symbol of being a trio no matter what. After watching a marathon of 'Charmed' Caroline decided to start calling it 'The Power of Three' or 'BEC Power': No matter what, they would be there through thick and thin.

Staring at the lake in front of her, Bonnie realized that was one of the few things that stayed the same in their chaotic and tragic lives. Sure they had their rough patches with each other, but they would always get through it and become stronger. The young witch felt a smile forming on her lips. At least throughout all the turmoil, they were able to make it… well mostly. Her smile began to vanish as unwelcome sad thoughts began to form in her mind. Well, at least they had one of the craziest slumber parties they ever had a little before… _it _happened.

At that thought, Bonnie stood up from the swing and walked closer to the water, trying to stay in the peaceful state. She was supposed to feel calm and at ease. She _wanted _to feel calm and at ease. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt like this, it was something the young witch so desperately needed. Yet there was a nagging feeling of sadness trying to creep its way to the surface. Trying to push it away, she stared at the falls of the water, letting it bring her into a trance. It did calm her to an extent, but her mind kept wandering off to the memories of friends and the many events that had happened in their lives. Why did she torture herself? It was all over for her now. She could finally be happy. The look of the beautiful waterfall was very hypnotic, like it was luring her into a trance of pure bliss. Instead of letting it hypnotize though, she turned away from it.

She walked back towards the tree and once she reached it, the young witch started tracing the carving with her fingers. A wistful sigh escaped her as tears fell from her eyes. Why was she crying? Why did she all of a sudden start to feel so much sadness? There was a part of her that felt like the answer was on the tip of her tongue but couldn't quite yet figure it out. Another part of her felt like it knew what it was but was too afraid to remember. She went to the swing and sat down, trying to figure out the puzzle. Her eyes were closed so the dazzling lake couldn't distract her, though the sound of the wind rushing against the leaves of the tree weren't helping either. It was like her environment was trying to put her under a spell or something magical to distract her.

Then it hit her: Magic! Her magic was part of the reason she was sad! But why would she be so devastatingly sad because of her magic? Yes, most of the times when she used her magic, it wasn't usually under a happy circumstance, but none of those times made her feel this so distraught and hollow inside. Hollow… wait a minute… expression! That's what it was. Her body shivered just at the thought of the insidious and evil type of magic, if you can even call it that. Expression was a dark and twisted power, the exact opposite of regular magic. At that thought, she stood up from the swing again and sat next to the tree, leaning her side against it as if it could protect her from the evils that was Expression.

Expression wasn't like her old magic in so many ways, but there was one distinction that she noticed the most. When she used the old spirit magic, she would feel the energy of the earth surrounding her, flowing through her entire body as her and it became one. That feeling was probably one of the few things she loved about any type of magic, but the after-effects of all the energy lost inside her, like a part of her essence was ripped away, was one of things in her dark and twisted life that she despised the most. Now dark magic was worst. No matter what spell she did, instead of the warmness of the spirit of the earth enveloping her, the darkness of the earth would crawl inside her and overpower her, toying with her emotions, making her feel more empowered like a shot of a drug making your senses change into something you never thought you could feel before. But the power would flee too soon, and would leave the young witch with the nagging ache of wanting, craving more.

But expression wasn't like that either. Expression was like the two prior magics' bad side effects combined, along with a severe amount of magic that could pop up anytime without having to say one incantation. On paper it was like every witch's dream, to have power without preparation or any of the bad side effects, but it in fact was every witch's nightmare: having power consume and take over, doing things you didn't realize they were doing, thinking you're in control but really it was. It was too much power for one person to have. It was like a disease, crawling inside you, eating away at your brain, making you think it's the best thing. that you're finally in control, while it slowly twisted all your emotions and mental capacity until there was nothing left. To Bonnie, the tragic thing of it all was that moment when you finally realize how deeply in control it was, like a demon possessing your body-toying with your emotions and morals- , and knowing that no matter hard you could try, there was no going back.

And there wasn't.

And then at that moment, at that thought Bonnie Bennett remembered everything that had happened to her, and she wasn't sure what to feel. She leaned her head against the tree as tears dripped down her face, remembering that moment.

_"Bonnie, you don't have to do this!" Jeremy Gilbert, who had been magically thrown against the wall along with their companions and the other hunter, yelled trying his hardest to get out of the bind. The only one who was out of the invisible hold was Damon who was standing in front of Bonnie and holding her because the power of the spell she was forming uncontrollably was slowly taking away her energy where she couldn't stand straight without holding onto something. _

_Bonnie sadly looked up at her ex, the boy whom she loved immensely, as tears began form in her eyes, "Jere, I do have to do this. The power is too much. I can't control it. It's already slowly opening the tomb, which cannot happen. I can feel Silas' power. It's full of pure darkness and I can tell it's the strongest power in the entire world. I can't let that happen. I did this, I'm the one that has to stop this." She glanced at Damon. "And him."_

_"Bon, I get you want to stop raising Silas, but why such extremes? I refuse to believe you're doing this because you can't handle magic." Jeremy replied._

_She felt both happy that he thought so highly of her and irritated that he didn't understand it already. "It's not just any type of magic. You've seen what I can do. It's dark, twisted, and up until I saw Shane kill his witch as Plan B for the sacrifice, and I still used the magic, I didn't realize how much it was controlling me. Believe me I've been trying, but nothing else can stop it. _This is the only way_." _

_"Bon…" He started but couldn't finish._

_She nodded as the tears were spilling down her face, "It's okay, I love you too."_

_At that she turned her gaze to Elena again. She wished Caroline was there also, but was happy that at least she wouldn't witness what poor Elena and Jeremy were about to, who already had been through enough to last a vampire lifetime. She already said her short goodbyes to the doppleganger who finally gave up on protesting. She told her to send her love to Caroline, and to finally figure something out with the sire bond without hurting someone- any further- in the process. Bonnie could see that darker and kind of hollow look her best friend since diapers had worn from some time now. Just realizing her own magical mind control, she knew the sire bond was confusing and messing her mind up. If only she was able to get the cure without letting Silas out, but tried and unfortunately failed. _

_She gave Stefan-whom she already said sweet goodbye to and apologized for not getting the cure, and Rebekah-who surprised her by saying goodbye and both ended up saying sorry for the way things turned out-, one last look. She then turned to the Gilberts with one last final goodbye and then turned to Damon. _

_He looked straight into her eyes and while wrapping a strand of hair said a short and simple, "I'm sorry." _

_He then gave her a surprising soft kiss on her forehead before going to her and whispered, "Thank you."_

_The last thing Bonnie Bennett saw was the people against the wall before everything went black._

Coming out of the memory, Bonnie jumped up from the tree she was sitting against and stared at her surroundings as everything sank in. She was dead. She had given the ultimate sacrifice,her life, to save the people she cared about and probably the world. So was she in Heaven? Was Heaven everybody's different favorite place on earth or something? Wait, how come she was alone? Surely you have to see people, right? Shouldn't the witch spirits, or better yet her ancestors, come and welcome her into their fold or something? Bonnie's head was reeling, the most confused she had ever been and then some. What was going on? She needed answers, and needed them fast.

As if answering her inward distress call, she saw a shadow coming behind her, ignoring the question in her head about how there could be shadows in Heaven she stood up straight, ready for whatever was coming next. Before she could turn though, she noticed something shocking: the silhouette coming wasn't one of her female ancestors', it was a man's. It could one of her male ancestors, right? But a feeling inside her told her otherwise. Bonnie then heard a voice she never thought she would hear again in her old lifetime or even in the afterlife.

"I see, you finally listened to my advice. Though I have to say, a little late in doing so. Don't worry; you can now listen to me nonstop, darling."

Slowly turning around, Bonnie was face-to-face with Kol Michaelson.

**A/N: Yep kind of crazy, am I right? I'm 90% sure of where I'm going with this, and hopfully tonight's episode won't make not want to finish it. So send me some love if you want me to continue this. As always if you like it the, fave, alert, review, etc. Love ya :)**

**Oh, and never forget: KOL MICHAELSON ALWAYS AND FOREVER!**

**HAPPY V-DAY! Remember that love isn't just romantic. Show the people you care about how much you love them, and remember that you're loved all around 3**


End file.
